Love whiteouts the past, right?
by TheLoveDov
Summary: New Summary:Lilly Ice had been hurt in every way.Physical,Emotional and Mental.So is it true? Does Love really heal all sorts of wounds, for all different people? Hopefully,she finds out soon. JetfireXOC, OptimusXOC,RedAlertXOC, BlurrXOC.Third Genre:Drama
1. Sleep is Refreshing?

The light blinded her. She blinked and shielded her eyes with her hand.  
><em>It's a dream, right? I'd just went to sleep a minute ago...<em>  
>She let out a soft gasp as a figure started to come towards her. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't blink... The figure kept coming. She recognized the figure as a young man, around her age. He had dirty blonde hair and had some red highlights, almost blood-like. His eyes, oh his eyes. They were golden. He continued to walk towards me. What feet where once spaced upon us, now turned to mere inches. My feet didn't want to move. He whispered something in my ear that I couldn't quite hear. He leaned in...<p>

"WAKE UP!" Lilly jumped up, literally jumped up. A cackle of laughter met her. She turned her eyes to a medium sized girl with blonde hair. She also had red highlights but darker. "Rose Ice! Never do that again."  
>"You were having that dream again weren't you?"The younger girl asked. Lilly nodded. "I was so close. I guess I have to wait till tomorrow." Rose smirked and pulled Lilly out of her bed. Rose and Lilly are sisters, weirdly enough. Rose had her fathers blonde hair and his ice blue eyes. Lilly had her mothers black hair and her fathers eyes. Another sibling you ask? Well, yes. But a brother. Jacob. He had his mothers black hair and her green eyes. Lilly let out a soft sigh as she and her sister made their way down the stairs. If you were to turn your head, you could see a very big living room, occupied by 4 cars and a motorcycle. Lilly smiled as the motorcycle let out a roar of it's engine in greeting. The metal of the bike started to move and in a few seconds, a twenty foot robot stood there. "Good morning tah you too, Switchblade"Lilly said, a smile in her voice. "Good morning, Lilly" a masculine voice said. The robot(Autobot) was a mix of silver, white and black. He had silver optics and white servos(fingers?) The robot, Switchblade, smiled and motioned to the other cars. They also began to shift also. A light blue robot, currently a Jet-stream corvette, stepped forward. "Buenos dias" the voice said, this time feminine. "Didn't know you spoke Spanish, Aurealia." Aurealia smirked and shook her head. "I should be speaking in Italian but I've grown a liking to Spanish." One of the other mechs shook his head. He was a lime green with black mixtures. Also accompanied by green optics. His current mode being a Ferrari. "Well, I'm gonna stick to English and Cypertronian for now." Another robot, this time a femme, slapped the green mechs head. "That was very rude, Reeto"she scolded. This femme was a dark purple with violet optics. Her alt. mode being a Karma Fisker Sunset, the coloring was appropriate. Her shoulder cannon whirled to life(deja vu?).<br>"Sorry"Reeto muttered, clearly embarrassed in more than one way. slapped in the helm by a femme and 2. getting slapped in the helm by his sparkmate. A larger mech snickered a little. The femme then faced her wrath at the clearly younger mech. The mech stepped back. He was a navy blue color, his optics matching his coloring. "Rocky."  
>"Sorry!"he blurted out and switched into his alt. mode, this being a pretty heavy duty pickup truck. It was the femmes turn to snicker. Aurealia just shook her head. "Taro, be nice."<br>"I don't place nice with others though."  
>The two girls couldn't hold it in any longer. They both burst into laughter at the exact same time. All of the 'bots heads turned towards the girls who were currently on the floor now. Aurealia just shook her head.<br>"Switch, you think you could do a patrol. Bring Lilly with you. Being me charge, Rose shall stay here. Switchblade just nodded as his nickname was used.  
>"Yes Ma'am."<p> 


	2. Old faces, New friends?

Well hello my little awesome peoples. I'm still trying to get a hang of this website so don't expect too much for me.

**I don't own Transformers, or the cars. I do own Lilly, Switchblade, Rose, Aurealia, Jacob, Rocky, Taro, Reeto, Whiplash, and more to be revealed.  
>Also big thank you for my reviewer(s).<strong>

**Astraea Maehanla: Why thank you! It means a lot that some people are interested in the story already.  
><strong>

**Aerith The Evenstar: Ooh I love To Dance Among The Skies. A favorite of mine. It might be a little earlier than expected ;). **

_./_

**"Talking"**

_Thinking/Singing._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lilly's POV<span>**

Her eyes rolled in excitement. The roar of the motorcycle made her smile and leaned down a little. Currently on the highway, Lilly and Switchblade were goofing off a little while paroling. For safety, Lilly wore a black and blue helmet.(Forgot to mention she has an obsession of Black and Blue. She has blue highlights). She let out a short laugh as Switchblade excelled a little. This was a little habit of theirs. In the morning, at around 9AM, they would always patrol. It would be considered a little bonding time. Lilly learned about Switchblade, his life before her and a little about Cybertron. She even got to learn a little Cybertronian, which consisted of _idiot_, _hello_, _goodbye_ and _help_. At least he cared about my safety.  
>"Switch, we should get back to the group!"She shouted over the noise of the cars passing by.<br>"Aww, come on. Let a 'bot have a little fun. I'm always cooped up in the base."  
>Lilly let out a snort. Her downstairsbasement doubled as their base.  
>"And yet you get to patrol every morning."<br>With that, Switchblade shut up.  
>"That's what I thought"she muttered under her breath. But that's not what shut him up.<br>"Hold on Lilly, we got a tag-along"Switchblade said with a low voice. Lilly stiffened and glanced behind the speeding two. A white Nissian Skyline gtr. was keeping up with them but swerving around cars to keep outta sight. Lilly let out a small gasp.  
><em>He's here. He found me, us...<em>

**Switchblade's POV**_  
><em>  
>Switchblade could feel Lilly's anger and fear rising.<br>"Tell me. Is it him?"  
>"Yeah, it's him"she whispered.<br>Even the noise couldn't hide her whisper. Silence filled the air. Switchblade growled under his breath and sped up more. Not wanting to know if he was following them, he turned off the highway on a dirt road filled with potholes. Hitting two potholes, Lilly nearly fell off but Switchblade's holo-form appeared and righted her. His holoform had silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. He stood exactly 6 feet.  
>His holo-form smiled reassuringly. The boy then disappeared.<br>"You gotta get off Lil. Whiplash gonna try an' grab you."  
>Lilly gave a hesitant nod, pulled off her helmet and watched as Switchblade shifted in his bipedal mode.<p>

**Back to Lilly. **

My head was spinning by the time I jumped off Switchblade. Never would I thought that I would see Whiplash again. Not after what he had done to betray me. I stepped back a few steps and watched as Whiplash came speeding into the deserted parking-lot, in the middle of no-where. Whiplash shifted into his bipedal mode. He was very closely looking to Switchblade, minus the black. But instead of grey optics, he had an off white. It almost looked like he was blind. He stood a few feet taller than Switchblade but that didn't give him an advantage. Lilly sent a glare at Whiplash as he began to talk.  
>"Well if it isn't the great Switchblade and his pet. I still have a pet to be rid of"he said in a static filled voice, reminding her of what Switch had told her about Soundwave. Lilly glare more and kept stepping backwards.<br>"You'll never be able to finish what you started!"Switchblade growled and lunged at him, catching him off guard. Before anything else happened, Lilly sprinted away.

**Third Person View**

Mean while, two vehicles were driving/flying, on the highway and the other above the highway. The ground vehicle was colored a navy blue with orange tinted windows. The other vehicle(Weirdly enough) was keeping out of sight. The reason for this is that it was a shuttle.(Ha) A flash of grey, black and white made the ground vehicle slow.  
><em> Jetfire, you see this. That joker just passed me. I think they want a race! ._  
><em>. Don't you dare, Side. I don't want to be responsible for what _you_ did. ./_  
>Sideswipe revved his engine and just watched as the motorcycle and the Skyline turned off. A weird feeling made Sideswipe comm. Jetfire again.<br>_, I don't think their racing. ./_  
>._Let's go check it out. ./_

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dunnnnn!<br>Mwahahah. What, I can't just give you _all_ of it. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Help is here

**Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts. I thought I might as well update today. **

**Astraea Maehanla- Thanks, I love Switchblade. I made him up a few years ago then I found this website. I really need to proof read my work before posting it. **

**Aerith The Evenstar-I love the cliffhangers but sometimes I think I can be a little cruel with it. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly POV<strong>

Such a thing as running for your life? Yup. That's me righttt now. Well, not really for my life but for safety I guess. How many people can say they've been stalked by a giant robot for half their life? Not many. Probably like, 1.5% of people, including me. Hah, you probably would laugh. Not me. Can't even breath right now.  
>"Gah, how do people run like all day"I growled to myself as I took a break. A engine makes me turn towards where I had run from. It wasn't the sputter of an old car, nor was it a roar of a big truck. It was a rumble from a small-ish car, probably like a Mercedes or something. I just shake my head and jog away. A boom of a cannon makes me wince but I continue to run.<br>"Maybe reinforcements on Switchblades account. Unlikely"I argue with myself. I scoff. Maybe arguing with myself was the out come of having robots as friends. My train of thought gets cut before I could think of a new topic. A metal hand wraps around me and lifts me up. I let out a yelp of shock and fear.  
>"Lemme go, you Decepticon!"<br>The hand turns me around so I could see his face. Sky blue optics, grey face plant and an Autobot insignia on his chest. I smile sheepishly.  
>"Sorry. I, ah, my name is Lilly." The bot smiles a bit.<br>"The name's Sideswipe."  
>"Well Sides, did ya help my guardian back there?"<br>"Nah, my friend, Jetfire, is helping him sort it out." I let out a snort.  
>"Sort it out? Nice. Anyways, I thought the U.C.A.E was the only Autobots here."<br>"U.C.A.E?"  
>"Under cover Autobots on Earth."<br>"Well, I never knew there was other Autobots here either." Before she could open her mouth to respond, someone else responded before her.  
>"That's because Optimus Prime never told anyone we were here." Sideswipe turned around, Lilly following for she was still in his hands. Standing there was Switchblade, followed by a white, red and gold mech. Probably the Jetfire Sideswipe mentioned.<br>"Switchblade! You're okay." Lilly scaled down Sideswipe before he could blin- uh, open his mouth to object. She run over to him and hugged his leg. Switchblade let out a small chuckle and crouched down.  
>"Not much of a lifelong guardian if I got slagged by a mortal enemy." Lilly smiled.<br>"Lemme say this. If you got slagged, the team would be gone before you could say 'Told ya'."  
>Switchblade rolled his optics and turned towards Jetfire.<br>"Thanks friend. I owe you one."  
>The white mech smiled under his mask.<br>"Ah, don't mention it. My name's Jetfire, Vice Commander for the Autobots." Switchblade chuckled.  
>"Looks like Taro's long range readers actually worked." Lilly snorted.<br>"I guess it did."

After about 20 minutes of talking, Jetfire and Sideswipe had to go. They had also been on a patrol but had been a little sidetracked on our little run-in with Whiplash. As soon as they left, Switchblade's Comm. burst to life. _./Switchblade, Come back to base. Now./_  
>"Aurealia is freaking out"Switchblade muttered and transformed. Lilly jumped on. While finding there way to the highway, Switchblade secretly commed Aurealia back.<br>_./Aurealia, we had a run-in with Whiplash. Two Autobot soldiers helped us out. They were from Optimus Prime's unit./  
><em>

* * *

><p>I am cruel, aren't I. I'm afraid there are some grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes<em>. <em>Well, no ones perfect. Sorry for the short chapter. My hands are numb because it's chilly here. _  
><em>


	4. One bot, two bot, red bot, blue bot?

**Hey... Okay, my excuse? School+Flute+Basketball+Picking up= No updates. -_- Well, at least I update. Another excuse? My creative juices were running low because I was thinking of more stories to write. Go figure. Well, here's your late Halloween candy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly POV<strong>

I was a little happy and yet, confused. How did Sideswipe's team not known we were here? Maybe Optimus had kept it secert for their own good? But why? I just shook my head and watched the landscape fly by. My mind settled on a more saddening thought. Whiplash. My blood boiled, yet cooled at the same time. Anger and sadness did not mix well for me. Pretty much resolved in tears and hot coca, even if it was July. I clutched the handlebars with anger and growled lowly. A low rumble made me glance down.  
>"Ease up. I'm not the enemy."<br>"Not in the mood, Switch."  
>"Neither am I, but I'm the motorcycle here. Talk."<br>I let out a sigh.  
>"I was thinking about Whiplash. My heart says I should forgive him but my head says don't fall for it. I don't know what to do" I said in desperation. If Switchblade had been in his bipedal mode, he would have picked her up.<br>"Maybe you should trust your head. Whiplash isn't the most dependable mech in the world."  
>A snort escaped my lips.<br>"Yeah, ya think?"  
>"Don't start" was his answer. I smirk under my helmet.<br>It was silent the rest of the way. Not a tense silence but more of a comforting silence. A dirt road on the side of the highway is were we turned. After a few moments, a three story house came into view.  
><em>Home, sweet, home.<em>  
>The house was an aging grey color. At the front, there was a garage door, leading to the living room, and then there was a set of stairs and door. The door lead to the kitchen. Switchblade slowed and his kick stand went down. I grabbed hold of my helmet and yanked it off, while jumping off of Switchblade. Aftermath? Landing right on my behind.<br>"_Oohf!_" I grunted. She heard a chuckle and looked up. Switchblade was standing over me.  
>"How you transform so fast, I'll never know" I muttered and stood up. Before she blinked, Switchblade transformed again. I just shook my head and pulled out my keys. I clicked a button on one of them. The garage door made a very whirrs and it began to open. Switchblade revved his engine and drove in. I shook my head and unlocked the front door. The kitchen wasn't that big. Fridge, Freezer, Microwave, Oven and an sink. Very few cabinets. I shrug and walk through one of the two doors, the other leading down a hallway and guestroom. I find that Switchblade is talking to Aurealia. Reeto and Taro were listening in on the conversation. Rocky was no where to be seen, along with Rose.<br>"Aurealia, you need to put aside you feelings. We need to at least meet with them."  
>Aurealia scowled under her battle mask. She then let out a sigh.<br>"Fine. We'll meet."  
>I smiled and let out a whoop of joy. Aurealia looked at me and I smirked. She sighed again.<br>"What have I gotten myself into"she murmured.

* * *

><p>My fingers ran over a scar. The single line sent shivers through my body. I moved my hair from my cheek to reveal a white horizontal line that started from the top of my cheek bone to the start of my scalp. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked into the mirror. The scar was overlooked by many, thinking it to be nothing but hair. It was a scar alright. My eyes held a blank look over them.<p>

**_Flashback  
><em>**_A black figure dropped form the ceiling, landing on it feet. It raised it's head and his gazed pierced a girl  
><em>_"Whiplash?"the girl said. Her classmates shivered as an older man approached her. He had white hair with white eyes. A dark chuckle emitted from him.__The girl moved back a little, her black hair swinging.  
>"Hello, my lovely."<br>"Why are you here?"  
>"To finish the deed"he growled. He pulled something from his pocket. Before she could gasp, searing pain erupted from her cheek. Her class mates screamed and ran out of the door. Three "people" were left in the room. A boy with dirty blonde hair stood up and ran over to the girl. He scowled at Whiplash. He then rose and lunged at him. As the fight went on, the girl was close to tears, her hand over her injury. She looked up as Whiplash said something.<br>"I'll be back." And with that, he vanished. The boy looked to her and knelt down.  
>"You okay Lilly?" She shook her head.<br>"Thank you Zach, for helping me." The boy pulled her into his arms as two teachers ran in.  
><strong>End Flashback<br>**_

My eyes flicker over to the clock. A day has already passed since the incident. We were meeting up with the other Autobots in a few minutes. I had on a electric blue shirt, black Capri jeans and violet skater shoes. I glanced back over to my newly made bed. Another sigh escaped and I grabbed my phone and raced down the stairs. As soon as I made it to the living room, I noticed the were ready. I jogged over to Switchblade and put my helmet on.  
><em>Primus, let my NOT have helmet hair.<br>_I pulled myself on and Switchblade sprang to life, followed by Aurealia, Taro, Reeto and Rocky. Luckily, Rose wasn't coming. She was hanging around with some of her/my friends.

The drive wasn't slow. Everyone seemed to be excited, besides Aurealia. After what Switchblade had told me, I understood why she didn't want to meet Optimus's unit. Switchblade could feel my excitement and sped up, overtaking Taro. She revved her engine.  
><em>.:Calm down you three. We're there.: <em>Aurealia said through the comm. And soon enough, there was the little dirt road(what it with the dirt roads?). The road was wide enough for all of us. Switchblade was in the middle, Taro to his left, Reeto to his right, Rocky next to Taro and Aurealia next to Reeto. I softly gasp as I see a few Transformers up ahead. A yellow and red Autobot suddenly raised his gun as we pulled up. One at a time, the team transformed.

"Control you _comrades_, Prime"Aurealia growled.  
>I stepped off of Switchblade and pulled off my helmet, not repeating my mistake last time. My eyes winded at the new Autobots. I then fell Switchblade pick me up in his hand. He settles me on his shoulder. I felt a few optics on my and sent a glare. Switchblade chuckled as if he saw it. Aurealia then gestured to Rocky. He stiffened and saluted.<br>"Destination:Rocky, Scout of the U.C.A.E, aka, Under Cover Autobots on Earth." A silver, red and blue bot nodded. Optimus Prime.  
>"Destination:Taro, Weapon Sp." The were a few snickers at that. Both Taro and Aurealia sent a glare. It was the yellow and red mech again. He stepped back at the fierce glares.<br>_Just like Rocky._  
>"Destination:Switchblade, Medic." I felt his vibrations as he said that. A red and silver mech seemed to perk up at that.<br>"Destination:Reeto, Second in command"Reeto said with enthusiasm. I looked at Aurealia, waiting for her to finish.  
>"Destination:Aurealia, leader" She said with hidden venom. Before I could stop myself, I talked.<br>"Cool it!"I growled to her. A few mechs turned their gazes to me. I felt my cheeks heat up.  
><em>Whoops.<br>_"Uh, hi. Name's Lilly Ice. Just call my Lilly though." I smirked as I saw Sideswipe. Optimus Prime stepped forward.  
>"It's good to see you again, Aurealia." Aurealia's optics narrow. I pull my phone out and picked a song part.<br>_Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go<br>Let it go._

Aurealia looked at me. I smirk as everyone looks at me.  
>"*Cough*nice*cough*"I glance over at Rocky and grins.<br>"Anyways, I'd like to introduce my comrades"Optimus began.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, had to end it there. I'm tired. You think I need to the introductions? I will probably do it for the heck of it. Yes, Lilly has a scar. Actually three. Her cheek one, one above her kneecap and one on her palm.<strong>

Song:Iridescent - Linkin Park.


	5. Hidden Scars

_**Merry Christmans, Mele Kalikimaka, ****Feliz Navidad**_, _**and whatever else! This a good Christmas present or what? Oh yeah, Poison Ivy, Vines, and Love first chapter is posted! Their will be some references to this story in the future, spoiling. :D**_

**_Warning: Bit of swearing, lots of dialog that might mean you want to kill me, and some really random pieces. _**

_**And here's you present!** _

* * *

><p>"As you know, I'm Optimus Prime."<p>

My eyes flickered to Aurealia as she muttered something. I then yelp as I feel Switchblade pick me from his shoulder and settle me on the ground. A glare was sent his way. He just smirked. I heard a little chuckle and glances up. It was Jetfire. I just cross my arms and scowl. It just makes him chuckle again.

"As you know, this is my second-in-command, Jetfire" Optimus gestured to Jetfire.  
>"This is the-."<br>"Don't start" I say to Aurealia.  
>She playfully glares at me and glances back up at Optimus.<br>"This is my CMO, Red Alert" he said gesturing to the silver, red and blue mech.  
><em>That's why he seemed to bob up. He's the medic.<br>_ My eyes flicker up to Switchblade. A small smile wiggles its way onto his faceplate. He respectfully nods to Red Alert. The yellow and red mech steps up.

"I'm Hotshot."  
>"Suits him" I say softly. Switchblade chuckles a little, making Hotshot look at him, a little confused.<br>"That's Scavenger" he points to a green and purple mech, "Smokescreen" a blue and orange mech, "And Sideswipe."

I smile and wave to Sideswipe.  
>"Hi!"<br>"And the anti-social one is Blurr" he says, pointing to a more blue then orange mech.  
>"Rookie Blurr?"<p>

Taro steps forward. Blurr looks at Taro and nods.

"Well, I never knew _you _where here."  
>"Don't embarrass the poor 'bot, Tar" Reeto says.<br>Both Hotshot and Sideswipe look at each other in confusion and then looks back at Blurr.  
>"Rookie?" Hotshot questions.<br>"Embarrass? I thought that was _my_ job" Sideswipe says.  
>Taro chuckles.<br>"Every great 'bot needs a bully in training." I sigh. Blurr lets outs a soft groan as Sideswipe and Hotshor snickers.  
>My phone suddenly starts to ring.<p>

_I'm tired of being what you want be to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there. _

I pull it out and looks at the caller ID. I sigh and open it.  
>"Great timing." There was a pause then someone shouts into the phone.<br>"**_ZACH GOT INTO THE COLLEGE HE WANTED_**!"

I let out a shriek from the loudness and jumps about 2 feet in the air.  
>"Don't do that!" I growl into the phone. I glance up at Switchblade, Reeto and Rocky, whom were all laughing. Another growl escapes my lips.<br>"Explain."  
>The voice came again, distinctly a young female, but this time a little softer in volume.<br>"**_Zach got into the college he wanted_**!"  
>My eyes and mouth winded.<br>"Wait. What?"  
>"<strong><em>Do I need to spell it out for you<em>**?"

"No."  
>"<strong><em>Good. Zach got into college<em>**" the voice said calmly.  
>"Eep! Zachy-pooh got into collewedge"I say into a baby voice. A groan comes from the other side of the phone and I smirk.<p>

"Lemme guess, he's right there."

"**_Yup_**."

"Put him on."

"**_Okay_**." At first, there was static. Then another voice came on, this time a male's voice.

"**_Yes_**?"

"Zachy! Oh gods, I'm so sad, yet happy."

"**_Why are you sad_**?"

"Because I won't fricking see you for, like, eight months or something."

Zach snickers.

"**_Well make sure no guys try to hit on you_**."

I blush.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that."

"**_Lilly_**!" Both Zach and Switchblade say.

"**_That Switchblade_**?"

"Yup, overprotective guardian right here."

He snickers again.

"**_Well, at least he cares_**."

"How many guardians to you have?" I say sarcastically.

"**_Two_**."

"What?"

"**_Rocky, sometimes, and you_**."

"Ah, I'm touched" I say and touch my heart while giggling. He starts to laugh.

"I got nine. You, Amber, Tyler, Sage, Switch, Aurealia, Taro and the two R's."

"The two R's?"I hear Reeto question.

"**_Ack_**!" I hear Zach yell and then phone drop.

"What happened?" I then heard laughing. The phone gets picked up and this time it's Amber again.

"**_Sorry! Zach screamed because _****_Tyler_****_ jumped out from behind him_**."

"Please tell me you recorded that."

"**_That and what happened yesterday_**."

"What'd you do?"

"**_Tyler was riding his skateboard, he jumped off, and the skateboard hit my ankle, making me jump and spin around, twisting my ankle_**."

"You twisted your ankle?" I shout into the phone.

"**_Bye_**!" the line goes dead.

"Brats" I mutter and put the phone in my pocket. My eyes go over to the group of Autobots staring at me intently. My arms cross and I try to glare but my phone buzzes. A look of confusion crosses my face, but I just grab my phone a looks at it. There was a new text message.

**_Happy anniversary, my lovely. _**

There was no number to call back but I already knew who it was. My eyes widen in horror and I freeze.

"Why me?" I groan.

_Why is he—oh no. Its tomorrow, isn't it? Great. _

"Lilly?" I hear Switchblade and I slowly look up. He has a look of concern.

"You alright?"

I let out a soft sigh and shake my head.

"**He's** got my number."

He also freezes, along with Aurealia, Taro and the two R's.

"**He**? Who's 'he'?" Sideswipe questions.

"The mech who was fighting Switchblade and Jetfire yesterday, that's Whiplash. He's the one who has made it his life mission to make my life a living Hell."

Sideswipe seems to draw back.

"He's a Decepticon?" My eyes flicker to Hotshot, and I quickly nod.

"How many Autobots do you know stalk girls? Oh god that sounded wrong" I say, and then shudder at the last part.

"But it is true, he does stalk you" says Taro.

"Taro, there are different two different ways to stalk people. There's the perv way and the giant-fricking-alien-robot-that-wants-to-kill-you way." I hear Reeto slightly chuckle at the last wording. I whip around and growls. He puts up his hands in surrender and steps back. A smirk spreads across my face. I turn back around. A sudden burst of wind makes my hair suddenly whip around, swiftly showing my scar then hiding it. I cross my fingers behind my back; hoping one of them didn't see it. Hotshot, of course, had to go and ruin it.

"What was that on your face?" I noticeably flinch, growling words to myself.

_"Should have worn my damn hat."_

"Well?"

A roll of my shoulders, I look up to Hotshot.

"Nothing."

"Mhm. But you flinched when I mentioned it."

"It's personal" I growl. A feeling that I'm used to, runs over me.

_Switchblade scanned me—no, Red Alert did. _

"Do you mind?" I say, looking at Red Alert with a sense of annoyance. Gosh, these Autobots were more annoying than the Two R's, Zach and Tyler, all put together. But there are more of them, I can understand. Red Alert's visor seems brighten and he crouches.

"Come here." I glance hesitantly over at Switchblade and I slowly lower my pack off my back. Taking my time over to Red Alert, I start to mumble things.

"Defiantly should've worn that damn hat."

Stepping close to his hand, I look up at his optics.

"Yes?"

"You seem to have many scars" he says quietly, making sure I was the only one to hear. A nod makes him continue.

"May I ask how you got the one on your face; it seems to be the most worn." I sigh and nod.

"Might as well tell the whole damn group" I say loud enough for them to hear. A small flicker of movement behind Optimus' foot makes me growl.

"I know you're there." A groan makes me smirk. Four boys, all ranging in height and _width, _and a familiar girl steps out from behind his foot.

"Human allies?" I say curiously. Optimus nods. I glance back at Aurealia. Her anger was rising by the moment.

"Don't you start!" I shout at her. She looks at me with annoyance.

"I get enough of your crap at the base! If you do, I will blackmail you!"

"What informat—Switchblade" she growled and whipped around.

"I told her" he muttered.

"And I told the gang" I say with a smug look. She groans and glares. I just smirk and reach for my phone.

**_"Yes?" _**

"You know the thing that I told you, about Aurealia?"

**_"Yeah?"_**

"Heh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

**_"You mean I wasn't supposed to know Aurealia and-"_**

"Shut up! She will shun me and you, if you say that aloud."

"**_Fine. Explain to me what the Autobots look like, color wise_**."

"Random. Okay. Sideswipe is Swedish colors and Jetfire is white, red and yellow."

"**_Let me guess; his optics are golden_**." I gaped. She starts to snicker.

**_"He's the dude in your dream." _**

"But, uh, that's not possible!"

"**_It totally is! It could be his Holoform. He's your, uh, soul-mate?" _**

I shudder.

"Don't you remember when Switchblade taught us about transformer atomy?"

A moments pause and Amber starts to scream.

"**_EEEEEWWWWW! Why'd you have to bring that up" she screamed. _**

I hold the phone away from my ear, wincing.

"Oh kill me now" I mutter.

Both Rocky and Reeto were snickering and Switchblade was trying not to.

"Amber?" Switchblade asks. I nod.

"**_Yo, Amber, shut up!" another girl shouts. _**

**_"Sorry."_**

"Thank you, littles."

**_"Names Rose, use it. Is Rocky there?"_**

"Yeah huh. Yo, Rocky, littles is asking about you."

**_"I'm not little!"_**

"I'm aloud to call you that. You're my sister and you're little. Therefore, Littles stays." Rocky smiles.

**_"Please just tell him I-"_**

"No saying the L-word" I retort. If Rocky were to blush, he would be right now.

"**_But-"_**

"No. Good. Bye." I say and hung up.

"Payback is so sweet" I say smugly.

"L word?" Taro questions. A smile lights up my face as she comes to realize. She turns and looks at Rocky.

"Hurt her, I hurt you" she growls. He puts his hands up in surrender.

A usual feeling of envy comes over me. My little sister had a love. All I had were dreams of one boy I didn't know and nightmares of a man I despised. My sister had it off good. I could never un-see what I had seen. My parents killed in front of my very eyes. Maybe this group of Autobots could help my mind heal further. My thoughts stop as a white Skyline Nissan suddenly appears. I let out a scream and jump behind Switchblade's foot. Aurealia snarls and Taro's cannons suddenly whirr to life. Whiplash transforms. His evil smile disappears as he sees how many Autobots there were. He growls lowly. Suddenly, a red and white blur flashes past us and pounces on him, pointing its rifle at his head. My eyes widen in realization.

"Total!"

The red and white 'bot glances over at me and smiles. It was a lean little femme with navy blue optics. I glance up at Switchblade and I notice his smile. Total pushes Whiplash back and he transforms. He drives away swiftly. Total turns and smiles. Switchblade walks over to her and quickly embraces her.

"Hey big bro" Total says sweetly. He just softly grunts and continues to hug her. My eyes flicker around until I see a young man, older than me, with black hair and green eyes. A choked cry escapes my lips.

"Jacob!" He smiles and walks over to me. Hugging him, I start to quietly sob into his shoulder.

"I h-hate you-u so much" I stutter while still hugging him. He chuckles and squeezes me closer to him. I pull away from him and I punch him in the shoulder hard enough to make him yelp.

"Hey!"

"That's for leaving, jerk!" He rolls his eyes. Total smiles at me and pick me up, settling me on her was when Hotshot decided to voice his question.

"What in the PIT just happened?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Hotshot, how unknowing you are. <strong>_Please Review! And happy holidays to you all!


	6. Save your tears

**I'm on a roll! I've been working on the second half of this story for a week, trying to figure out to write it out. Every time I listen to a sad song( to save a Life), I try to make myself cry. But I can't. I'm actually really mad with myself.  
>Me:Reeto, would you like to do the honors?<br>Reeto:Sure! TheLoveDov does not own Transformers Armada, nor does she own the doesn't own the songs used in this chapter either. She only owns the UCAE unit, the Rainbow Group(you'll find out), and Whiplash, along with his lackeys.  
>Warnings:Singing, crying, bluntness, mood changes, bits of Swearing.<br>**

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of explaining, mostly about why I had scars and who Whiplash was, the question was finally asked.<p>

"Would you like to stay at our base for the night?" Optimus asks. I glance over to the side, noticing a woodsy area. My eyes moved over a trail. That's when I heard people talking and singing. A smile forms on my face as I recognize some of the voices. My little sister, Rose, Amber, my friend Sage and Tyler's voices were very distinct. Rose then suddenly starts to sing.

_(1)I came to dance-dance-dance-dance, _  
><em>I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans, <em>  
><em>I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands, <em>  
><em>Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands. <em>  
><em>Yeah, Yeah.<br>__  
><em>_Cause it goes on and on and on. __  
><em>_And it goes on and on and on. _

Amber jumps in, singing along.

_I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.<br>Cause we gon rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's Dynamite.<br>Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite. <em>

They stop, as if expecting Tyler to start singing.

"OW!" I knew that was either Sage or Tyler. The Autobots turn towards the trail. I watch as Rose, Amber and Tyler walk out, Tyler rubbing his head. Rose then glances up.

"Woah." She looks over at me and Jacob.

"Jacob?" she runs over to him, quickly hugging him.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Amusement danced on my words as she then hugged me. She then turned away from me and punched Jacob in the exact shoulder I punched before.

"OW!" he yelped. Both of us started to snicker. I hear a gasp and looks over at Amber and Tyler.

"Jacob!" they say in unison. I roll my eyes as I then step away as they run over. Noticing someone was missing, I avert my eyes over to the trail. A soft voice starts to sing.

_(2)If I die young_

_Burry me in satin_

_Lay me down_

_On a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river_

_At dawn_

_And send me away _

_With the words of a love song. _

The voice was so soft; my ears were at strain to hear. They begged for more, but it never came. Instead, a girl with short blonde hair appeared at the end of the trail. She glanced up and her eyes widen. A smile spreads over my face as I recognize my friend, Sage. She was Tyler's older sister. Sage and I were in the same grade; Amber and Tyler were in the grade below us, and Rose was the lowest grade. Sage and I are now seniors, Amber and Tyler are now juniors, and Rose is a sophomore. Sage smiles as she sees me and strides over to me. Most of the Autobots were at a lost to say anything. Optimus, finding his voice suddenly, speaks up.

"More allies?" I nod as my eyes travel over my human friend group. Our name suited us. Our name you ask? Rainbow Group. Amber was our red for she was almost always pissed of, Zach was our orange for he was a little less bubbly, Tyler was our yellow for he was always bubbly, Rose was our green for she was usually calm; Sage was our purple because she was always distant and I was everything but usually blue. I acted pretty random but I would turn really sad all of a sudden. I had a good reason too. I'll get to that later on.

Tyler, Sage and Amber looked at one another. Tyler suddenly sighed.

"We gotta go. My car got a flat, so we wanted to come see you guys. Got places to go and people to see." I smile and hug him, Sage, and then Amber. They all smiled and started to walk away.

"Bye!" They all chorused. I looked back at the combined Autobot groups. Optimus seemed to be a little confused but he shrugged it off.

"Well?" I ask Aurealia. She rolls her optics slightly and goes to talk Reeto. Coming back she nods. A smile spreads across my face. Maybe Aurealia's attitude would change.

* * *

><p><em>The boy was back. His dirty blonde and red hair flipped back and forth, as if the wind was blowing it. He had a bright smile on his face. His golden eyes sparkled gleefully, as if loving the fact I had finally joined him. Just like other dreams, I couldn't move. But in this one, I could talk. <em>

"_Who are you?" I say softly. His smile disappears and anger replaces his gleeful look. His dirty blonde hair turns to grey/white and his eyes turn off-white. A malice look overcame his once happy aura. He walks towards me. _

"_I'm you're worst nightmare" he hisses at me. A knife materializes in his hand. Before it hits me, a young man suddenly lunges at Whiplash's holoform. Whiplash disappears. The man that had saved me stands and looks over at me. Instead of having dirty blonde, it had changed to beach blonde. He still had his golden eyes. His red highlight was still there, but less blood-like. As if hearing my question from before, he smiles and answers. _

"_You can call me Jet." He smiles. _

"_You should probably wake up now. You don't want Whip coming back, now do you?" I nod slightly. Why did his voice sound so familiar? _

"_Before you go…" he leans in, lips almost brushing. But you know what happens? I wake up before he can actually kiss me. _

"Damn it!" I growl as I open my eyes. Switchblade tilts his helm a little, but shakes it off.

"Come on Switch! I was so close!" I whine. He smirks. "You're obsessed with that dream, aren't you?" A growl escapes as I sit up. Rose, Jacob and me slept on the floor the night before. Rose was curled up with Jacob, both of which still sleeping. Rolling my eyes, I stand and stalk into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and dresses quickly. My choice of clothing today was a dark purple tank top, blue jean shorts and a black zip-up sweatshirt. Noticing Switchblade still in the giant room, I realize something.

"I hate the freaking 17th!" I snarl as I trudge over to him. He smiles sadly and picks me up, quickly leaving the room as Rose and Jacob simultaneously groan. Switchblade takes me to the Rec. room. Almost all the Autobots are there, an exception to Total and Rocky.

_Probably went to go wake up Rose and Jacob._

Taro and Reeto seemed to have already made friends for they were talking happily to Blurr and Jetfire...

_Wait, Jetfire? Hmm, probably just a coincidence. _

Aurealia was standing close to Taro and Reeto, but not actually participating. She looks over at us and walks over.

"Switchblade, Total and Rocky are going to come with you guys, along with Rose and Jacob" she says quietly. Switchblade nods and sets me down.

"Damn it, I hate the 17th" I snarl to myself. But not to quietly because everyone looks at me. I stalk over to a human sized couch and plops down on it. Taking out my Ipod touch and headphones, I click on the song that could probably cheer me up. The song starts with an orchestra, and then goes to a gun like explosion.

_(3)You ready? Lets go!  
>Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about<br>It's like this y'all (c'mon!)  
><em>  
>[Chorus]<br>_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
>Fifteen percent concentrated power of will<br>Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
>And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! <em>

[ Mike Shinoda ]  
><em>Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights<br>He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
>He feels so unlike everybody else, alone<br>In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
>But no, he knows the code <em>  
><em>It's not about the salary<br>It's all about reality and making some noise  
>Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up<br>That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!_

[ Takbir ]  
><em>Who the hell is he anyway?<br>He never really talks much  
>Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck<br>Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
>That many misjudge him 'cause he makes a livin from writin raps<br>Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
>Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect<br>He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
>And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist<em>

[ Ryu ]  
><em>It's just twenty percent skill<br>Eighty percent fear Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
>Who would've thought that he'd be the one that set the west in flames<br>Then I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
>Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church<br>I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?  
>This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots<br>His stock's through the roof I heard he ~~~ with S. Dot!  
><em>  
>[Chorus]<p>

[ Ryu ]  
><em>They call him Ryu The Sick<br>And he's spittin fire with Mike  
>Got him out the dryer he's hot<br>Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
>Been a f nihilist porcupine<br>He's a , he's a  
>The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot<br>Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
>Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe<br>He's got a partner in crime, his is equally dope  
>You wont believe the kind of that comes out of this kid's throat<em>

[ Takbir ]  
><em>Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block<br>He knows how to work with what he's got  
>Makin his way to the top<br>People think its a common owners name _  
><em>People keep askin him was it given at birth<br>Or does it stand for an acronym? No  
>He's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth<br>He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
>Him and his crew are known around as one of the best<br>Dedicated to what they do give a hundred percent_

[ Mike Shinoda ]  
><em>Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard<br>It seems like he's never got time  
>Because he, writes every note and he writes every line<br>And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
>It's like a design is written in his head every time<br>Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
>And those other fellas he runs with, those kids that he signed?<br>Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?_

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
>Fifteen percent concentrated power of will<br>Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
>And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!<p>

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
>Fifteen percent concentrated power of will<br>Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
>And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!<em>

* * *

><p>When the song ends, I glance up. Rose and Jacob were on Rocky and Total's shoulders. I sigh and turn off my Ipod, also taking out my headphones. Walking over, I debate with myself that Aurealia seemed like she was secretly crying. I stop when Switchblade transforms for me. Grabbing my helmet, I plant it on my head and get on Switchblade.<p>

We didn't talk at all. It's like he knew if he said anything, I'd break down. I'd promise myself that I couldn't cry yet. Parking in the parking-lot, I pull my helmet off and watch as Switchblade's holoform appears. Total parks and out comes Jacob, along with Total's holoform. Her holoform was red with blonde streaks. Her eyes were navy blue. Rocky parks next to us and Rose comes out, along with Rocky's holoform. He had black-blue colored hair. Without saying a word, I walk towards the gate and push it away. I walk until I reach two grave stones.

_**Maxine Ice, 1970—2006, Loving wife, and mother. **_

_**Jackson Ice 1769—2006, Loving husband, and father.** _

Kneeling, I trace over the year that they died. I was only twelve. Rose had been ten and Jacob had been fourteen. Tears started to finally come. Six long years without them. I start to sob.

"Why-y did-d you-u have to-o leave-e us?" Sobbing, I don't notice them walk up behind me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look behind me. Switchblade crouches and hugs me. I weep into his chest. Hearing Rose crying, I glance over at her. She was hugging Rocky with her face in his chest, similar to me. Jacob wasn't doing to well either. Tears were going down his face but he didn't make a sound. Total come over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Switchblade slowly stands up, me still being in his arms. He looked at Rocky and Total.

"We should probably go" he said softly. He voice was hoarse. Total nods silently. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. We all walk back to their alt. modes. So far, Jacob was, by far, doing the best. Rose was doing better than me. Me? Crying my eyes out on Switchblade's shoulder.

We get back to the base quickly. Total and Rocky stop, Jacob and Rose getting out of them. Jacob and Rose go back to our room. Total and Rocky go back to their rooms.

"Lilly? You going back to you're room?" Switchblade said softly. I shake my head. He frowns softly, but he picks me up and settles me on his shoulder. He walks to the Rec. room. As we walk in, all the talking stops. Taro and Reeto walk over to us slowly. Aurealia follows after them.

"Where's…" Aurealia trails off.

"Rose and Jacob went back to their rooms. Same with Total and Rocky." He sighs, but he continues. "Total, Rocky and Jacob were pretty close. But they stayed strong." His voice started to waver. I suddenly get a little mad.

"Shut up. You're gonna make me start crying again" I growl. My voice sound broken.

"Again?" Hotshot questions. I shake my head.

"What about you, Switch?" Aurealia asks. He shrugs slightly. "I'm fine. My holoform's shoulder is pretty wet, though." I roll my tear stained eyes. Switchblade takes hold of my body and settles me on the floor. My legs seemed a little wobbly. Taro's holoform suddenly got projected. Her hair color was brown with purple streaks. She still had the same color eyes as her optics. She hugged me. Tears started again. I wrap my arms around her midsection. I start to whimper.

"Shh. It'll be okay" she said, trying to soothe me. I try to swallow my tears but they wouldn't go away. I knew if I didn't stop, Taro might start crying also. I sing softly.

_(4)You know what they say? Life ain't always easy_

_And everyday, we're survivors_

She smiles slightly.

"I'm fine" I say, my voice jumbled. Pulling away, her holoform disappears.

"What's happening?" Hotshot asks. One thing about me, when I'm sad, I'm easy to get mad.

"Answer him, would you!" I snap at Aurealia. She glances down at me. Her optics were glittering. Reeto pats her shoulder and turns towards Hotshot.

"A good friend of ours died on this day a few years ago" he says smoothly. Instead of Hotshot asking, Sideswipe pips in.

"Who?" Of course he had to ask that dreadful question. Silence met his question. I stand up.

"My parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Sorta a cliffy. I'm not good at those, though. But thank you anyways! Please review, construction criticism is welcome!<br>**

**(1):_Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz**

** (2):_If I die young_ by The Band Perry**

**(3):_Remember the Name_ by Fort Minor.**

**(4): _2012(It ain't the End)_** **By Jay Sean Minaj**


	7. Six Years

**You know whats weird about me? I go through these writing phases. Like, I love to write writing my other story, and then I get lazy, then I like writing this story, get's lazy again, and starts writing one-shots. Ah well. There's a poll on my profile. This chapter is real sloppy, just to tell you...**

**Me:Do you want this story or not?**

**All OC's in Whiteout: DON'T LET US DIE! PLEASE!**

**Me: *Smirking* I won't kill you. I'll just make you listen to Peanut Butter Jelly Time over and over again. **

****All OC's in Whiteout: NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ****

**Me: Please don't make me **torture** them. I actually like that song, so, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Transformers Armada. **

* * *

><p>The room became eerily quite as soon as those words slipped through my lips. Sideswipe looked saddened, along with Optimus, while Hotshot, Blurr and Jetfire seemed shocked. My mouth opens and started moving before my brain catches up.<p>

"Whiplash and I used to be good friends. Before he told me he was a Transformer, hell, before he told me he was Decepticon." Pausing, my mind kicks it into gear that I was still crying. Wiping away the tears, I continue to tell the story.

"We were friends for a good two years before he actually told me. We got in an argument and I ran to my room. I should've stayed with him…" Aurealia watches silently, her optics filled with piercing sadness. "I heard shouting downstairs and went to the top of the stairs. My mom was already….gone. Whiplash had my dad, a sword drawn to his chest. They were talking lowly; I couldn't hear anything they were saying. My dad was faced towards me. He glanced up at me and he looked horrified. He tried to stop Whiplash, but it was too late. Whiplash disappeared and I ran downstairs. My dad died in my arms. Jacob and Rose ran downstairs at that point. It's been six years." At that, only silent tears came. I made no noise.

"Lilly." Looking up through my tears, I see Aurealia's optics glittering.

"Jack and Max were great friends of ours also. I know they were—are you're parents but try to be strong, for them." Her voice held such passion. Shaking my head, I look up at the entrance of the rec. room. There was Rocky and Total. Total still had dried energon tears. Rocky walked over to Aurealia and put a servo on her shoulder. She refused to show any emotion. She started to talk, her voice never wavering. "Wired deserves to be honored also." A ping of devastation hits my heart. Yet she showed nothing. Nothing. My temper flares. Stalking over to her, I talk lowly to her.

"You're sad, yet you show no emotion." The heated comment seemed to have no effect on her. She crouches. "I've seen much death. I've cried many times before this. My spark does not hurt as much as your heart does. As I said before, Jackson, Maxine and Wired were great friends of mine also. I try to think of better times, better memories with them." She stands, still looking at me. Swallowing, I nod and stride out of the entrance of the room, walking until I reached the end of the hallway. Going outside and sitting down, I take notice of the day. The sun was still high in the sky.

_Why did Whiplash ever become my friend? Why did I ever trust him? _Closing my eyes, while leaning backwards, my back makes contact with the soft grass.

"Why did you break our friendship, our trust? Why did you break my heart?"

* * *

><p><em>This wasn't where I wanted to be. This road didn't lead to the house. Why did it have to start to rain? Where am I? Trudging down the road, I occasionally glance up at the sky. It was dark grey. Every once and a while, there would be a few bursts. I was soaked right now. My red and black jacket was a sponge; soaking up all the water but not letting it go. My coal black hair was sticking to my face. All the while, my teeth were chattering. A ten year old shouldn't have gone through this. Suddenly, a beep sounded behind me. Assuming I had wondered onto the road, I move over slightly. A car slows and pulls up beside me. Trying not to drool, I recognize the model. A Nissan Skyline! Being the age it was weird to be a car junky. But the girls my age couldn't even tell a Honda from a Toyota. Hopefully the driver didn't catch me staring. The passenger window went down. In the drivers seat sat a man with such blonde hair, it was white. His eyes were a pale blue, nearly white. They are probably contacts. He must've loved the color white. A bright smile was on his face.<em>

"_Hey kid, need a ride?" My dad had told me about strangers. Never go in their cars, no matter how awesome they looked. I diverted my eyes and continued to walk. He follows. _

"_I work for your dad. My name is Wilson Lash. But you can call me Lash. He told me to come and pick you up. Guess I didn't come fast enough." I looked at him and glared. Truth to be told, he was actually sort of cute. Looking at him closely, I notice the little security card my dad gave to all his workers. So he is telling the truth. Sighing, I open the door and get in. The heat was already up. He smiled and put the window up. He pulled away from the sidewalk and turned all the way around. I guess I _was_ going the wrong way. "I noticed you liked the car?" I smiled slightly and nodded. It was cool being inside such an expensive car. "How'd you afford this?" The smile stayed on his face as he replied, "Me and my parents made a bet, and I won. My prize was this car." He chuckled at my bewildered expression. "I think we'll be good friends, as long as you don't harm my car." A soft laugh floats throughout the car. Oh how we would be good friends. _

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I notice the sun was close to setting. The sky was a mix of reds and oranges. A figure was in the way of the base. Squinting, I recognize the figure. It was Jetfire. What was he doing out here? The sunset reflected off of his optics. The sun's ray's made his white armor shine. He was looking past me, at the display of colors in the sky. He must've noticed my staring because he switched his gaze over to me. His optics seemed to lighten up, as if he was smiling. "You know, you're sitting in my spot." I get up and look at him curiously. His optics dimmed when I didn't smile. He made his way over to me. While crouching down, he chuckles softly. "I've never seen Blurr so concerned for someone. When you left, he rushed over to Total to make sure she was okay." My expression must have been weirder out because he laughed. "They're together. Total and Blurr. From what I've heard, when Blurr came here, they both hated each other. But after a while, they got to be good friends." My eyes widen. My jaw drops. "Anti-social! He's with Total?" I stutter. He laughs again. "That's what I said! But I guess it's pretty…uh….cute." He says the word with a slight awkwardness that I have to giggle.<p>

"Jetfire, you seem to the most cheery mech here." He suddenly leans down and sits. "You can always call me Jets, or something." The name 'Jet' comes to mind but I ignore it. Jetfire could not possibly be the boy in my dream. Amber had said that maybe it had been the holoform, but I had instantly denied it. Why would a transformer visit me in a dream? Well, it couldn't hurt to ask him straight out. Clearing my throat slightly, I look at him. "Hey, um, can I call you Jet? You sort of remind me of this guy that keeps visiting me." He involuntary stiffens and his gaze pierces mine. A nervous laugh echoes from him. His optics start to flick back and forth.

"Heh, heh, that's weird. Hey, why is Aurealia so bitter towards Optimus?" Shrugging mentally, I reply. "Something that happened on Cybertron made her bitter. Aurealia forbid anyone to say anything though. Sorry Jet." He flinches at the nickname. Smirking lightly, a mental dance party rages through my head. I found my mystery boy. Nevertheless, why did he try to kiss me? He presses on. "Can't you give me a hint or something?" My playful look makes him wince slightly. "What do you need?" Giggling, a thought crosses in my head. "What I need is information on Red Alert. I know that Sage likes him because she was looking all dreamily at him yesterday. Can you do that for me, 'Fire?" He slowly nods and gets up. The mostly white mech offers me his servo and I comply, climbing on. He slowly walks back into the base. As we reach the rec. room, Aurealia and Reeto come over. "Come on! We are going to battle. I guess there is another Decepticon team on Earth too. A new one." Reeto explains the plan to Jetfire quickly, while Aurealia holds me in her servo. This was going to be a fun day, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Don't make me play PBJT...REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Sorry!

Sorry about this you guys! But I'm gonna re-write this story. I'm been really lazy these past few months. I would start a chapter and never get back to it. I then found out that I rushed the whole story. I feel like Lilly is a mary sue. So maybe in a few months, I'll get to this story again.

I wouldn't hold it against you if you left this story entirely. I'm sorry! But thank you for the people who are still here, reading this.


End file.
